


Zakazany owoc

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [82]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, prompt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4035376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonim: Więc skoro przyjmujesz prompty prosiłabym o Larrego. Harry i Louis to bliźniaki. Lou już od jakiegoś czasu czuje coś do brata i wyżala się Niallowi. Nick to słyszy i zaczyna go szantażować, że jeśli się z nim nie prześpi rozpowie plotkę w szkole. Harry przyłapuje ich razem i wybiega z płaczem, ponieważ on też zakochał się w swoim bliźniaku. Lou odpycha od siebie Grimshawa i biegnie za bratem. Na koniec proszę o tłumaczącego się Lou i słodki pocałunek :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zakazany owoc

Znienawidzony dźwięk budzika dotarł do jego uszu, wyrywając go ze snu. Jęknął, uchylając powieki i sięgnął dłonią po telefon, który leżał na szafce nocnej. Równo z naciśnięciem na ekran w pokoju zapanowała cisza.   
Szczęśliwy zamknął oczy, chcąc znowu zapaść w sen. Nie rozumiał, po co nastawił budzik, skoro była sobota. Chciał odwrócić się na drugi bok, aby być tyłem do okna, przez które wpadały promienie słońca, i wtedy dopiero poczuł, że wokół jego tali owinięte jest czyjeś ramię, mocno przyciskając go do ciała przybysza.   
Nie musiał się nawet obracać, aby wiedzieć, kto za nim leży. Z pomiędzy jego warg wydostało się ciche westchnięcie, a serce lekko ścisnęło się z bólu. Nie powinien tego robić, powinien mu oszczędzić tego wszystkiego.   
Harry jednak nie dostrzegał w tym niczego dziwnego, a Louis nie umiał mu powiedzieć, aby zaprzestał przychodzenia do niego w nocy. Nie potrafił tego zrobić, zwłaszcza, że od zawsze takie zachowanie było dla nich czymś zwyczajnym. Byli ze sobą bardzo blisko. Jednak w tamtych czasach szatyn nie podejrzewał, że kiedykolwiek zakocha się w swoim bliźniaku.  
Tak, Louis był zakochany w swoim bracie bliźniaku.   
Wszystko było dobrze. Widział w nim tylko swojego brata, jednak z czasem zaczął zauważać, jak bardzo przystojny jest. Jak jego zielone oczy mają piękny odcień, jak jego wargi są pulchne i zaróżowione, idealne do całowania, jak jego włosy skręcają się na końcach, jak bardzo jest umięśniony, jak jego głos jest głęboki i zachrypnięty, i mógłby tak długo wymieniać.  
Minęło pół roku, od kiedy Louis zaczął inaczej patrzeć na Harry’ego. Oczywiście nikt o tym nie wiedział, nawet loczek, któremu zwierzał się ze wszystkiego, i nawzajem.   
Harry oczywiście nie pomagał swojemu bratu. Tak jak miał w zazwyczaj, wkradał się nocą do pokoju szatyna, trzymał za rękę jak gdzieś szli, całował w policzek lub czoło i przytulał podczas oglądania filmów. Louis nic nie mógł z tym zrobić, raz próbował, ale wtedy zobaczył zranioną twarz brata i już więcej tego nie próbował.   
Westchnął, zamykając oczy i znajdując wygodną pozycję w ramionach brata. Wiedział, że powinien go obudzić. Tak byłoby najlepiej, ale nie chciał jeszcze wstawać, a obudzenie Harry’ego równało się w opuszczeniem wygodnego łóżka, aby nie wzbudzić podejrzeń.   
*****  
\- A wy znowu razem? – ze snu wybudził go głos matki – Chłopcy, macie już 17 lat, czas skończyć ze wspólnym spaniem – upomniała ich kobieta, mimo to w jej głosie dało się słyszeć rozbawienie.   
\- Cicho mamo – wyszeptał Harry – Obudzisz Lou.  
Kobieta zachichotała i szatyn usłyszał, jak zamyka drzwi jego pokoju. Poczuł jak zielonooki wraca do swojej poprzedniej pozycji, ponownie przytulając się do pleców brata i mocno obejmując go w pasie.   
\- Hazz – wymruczał, obracając się w ramionach chłopaka i spoglądając na niego przez uchylone oczy. Harry wpatrywał się w szatyna, swoimi dużymi, zielonymi oczami, które błyszczały. Na ustach gościł szeroki uśmiech, które ukazywały dołeczki w policzkach.  
\- Dzień dobry Lou – przywitał się, cmokając brata w nos.  
\- Co tu robisz? – spytał, pocierając zaspane oczy.  
\- Spałem  
\- Harry, masz swój pokój – westchnął – Czemu tam nie śpisz?  
\- Miałam problem ze snem – odpowiedział z lekką skruchą – Wtedy zawsze pomaga mi, kiedy jesteś obok.  
\- W porządku – uśmiechnął się, widząc zasmuconą twarz brata – Zawsze możesz do mnie przyjść – dodał, za co od razu chciał się uderzyć. To nie powinno wyjść z jego ust.   
\- Wiem Lou, dziękuję – pocałował brata w czoło i mocno do siebie przytulił.   
*****  
Wybuchł głośnym śmiechem, przechylając się do tyłu i opierając o bok brata, kiedy po raz kolejny udało mu się trafić frytką w włosy Zayna, który siedział stolik dalej, próbując poderwać kolejną dziewczynę.   
Mulat odwrócił się, złowrogo spoglądając na przyjaciela.   
\- Tommo – warknął. Szatyn odwrócił się w kierunku loczka, udając, że to nie on. Spojrzał na Harry’ego, który nie zwracał na niego uwagi, zaczytany w książce. Właśnie dlatego chwycił lekturę i wyrwał ją chłopakowi.  
\- Ej – powiedział z oburzeniem – Lou! Oddaj mi książkę – próbował ją odebrać, ale Louis się szybko odsunął.  
\- Wystarczy Harold – oznajmił – Jest przerwa, to nie czas na czytanie książek.   
\- Lou – jęknął, dalej próbując odzyskać swoją własność.   
\- Jesteście tak różni – spojrzeli na blondyna, który siedział razem z nimi – Aż trudno uwierzyć, że jesteście bliźniakami – zaśmiał się, z rozbawieniem przyglądając się rodzeństwu.  
Harry i Louis były całkowitymi przeciwieństwami. Każdy, kto ich nie zna, jest zaskoczony, kiedy dowiaduje się, że są bliźniakami. Harry był wyższy od Louisa, miał duże zielone oczy, pełne usta, dołeczki w policzkach i czuprynę loków. Louis miał z kolei proste włosy, błękitne oczy, wąskie usta i drobny, lekko zadarty nos. Również z charakterów się różnili. Loczek na ogół był spokojny, cichy, dobrze się uczył i to, co było jego największą wadą, bardzo łatwo ufał ludziom. Szatyn był głośny, żywy, uwielbiał robić innym żarty i w przeciwieństwie do brata, trzeba było się napracować, aby zdobyć jego zaufanie. Jednak pomimo tak wielu różnic, byli bardzo zgodnym rodzeństwem.   
\- Od lat podejrzewam, że Harry został podmieniony w szpitalu – zażartował szatyn.  
\- Hej – oburzył się loczek – Jak możesz? – założył ręce na piersi, odwracając się tyłem do brata, udając obrażonego.  
\- No już, Hazza – zbliżył się do zielonookiego, oddając mu książkę i przytulając się do jego pleców. Już po chwili znajdował się w ramionach brata, który uśmiechał się szeroko. Jednak ich moment został przerwany, kiedy obok ich stolika przeszła Alice – drobna blondynka, która uczęszczała do równoległej klasy.  
\- Harry, Nick cię szuka – zielone oczy od razu spoczęły na dziewczynie, z kolei twarz szatyna wykrzywiła się w grymasie.   
\- Oh, a gdzie jest? – odsunął się od brata, podnosząc z ławki.  
\- Przed chwilą był jeszcze w radiowęźle – odpowiedziała i skierowała się do stolika, gdzie siedziały jej przyjaciółki.  
\- Ok, idę do niego – loczek pozbierał swoje rzeczy – Widzimy się później Lou – cmoknął chłopaka w czoło i skierował się do wyjścia ze stołówki.   
Szatyn, z niezadowoleniem na twarzy, przyglądał się jak jego bliźniak kieruje się do wyjścia, aby spotkać się z Grimshawem.   
Louis nie lubił go, jednak jego brat przyjaźnił się z Nickiem. Niebieskookie nie raz wypowiadał swoje zdanie na temat szkolnego radiowca, jednak Harry go nie słuchał i próbował przekonać, że jeśli bliżej by go poznał, na pewno polubiłby chłopaka. On jednak wiedział swoje i nie ufał Grimshawowi. Nie podobało mu się, że za bardzo kręci się obok loczka i jeszcze kilka razy podbijał do szatyna. To jeszcze bardziej utwierdziło go w przekonaniu, że lepiej trzymać się od Grimmy’ego z daleka.  
\- A więc kochasz Harry’ego – Niall oparł się o stół, nachylając w kierunku szatyna. Jego twarz zdobił drobny uśmieszek.   
\- Nie zaczyna się od „a więc” – poprawił przyjaciela i wstał od stolika, biorąc swoją torbę. Nie chciał o tym gadać.  
\- Louis, przyznaj się – Irlandczyk podążył za nim.  
Szatyn nie odpowiedział, idąc dalej. Dopiero, kiedy dotarł do swojej szafki, zatrzymał się, aby wyciągnąć podręcznik na kolejną lekcję i schować ten niepotrzebny.  
Odwrócił się, zatrzaskując szafkę i napotkał rozbawiony wzrok Horana.  
\- Co? – udał głupiego.  
\- Ty już wiesz co.  
\- Ok, kocham Harry’ego. Jest moim bratem, więc to natu… - próbował przekonać blondyna, czując jak narasta w nim panika.   
\- Wiesz, że nie o to mi chodzi. Jesteś w nim zakochany – stwierdził z pewnością, zakładając ramiona na piersi.   
\- Ja…wcale ni…  
\- Nie kłam – ponownie mu przerwał.  
Louis westchnął głęboko, opuszczając ramiona i ze zmartwieniem wpatrując się w Nialla.  
\- Aż tak bardzo to widać?  
\- Trochę – odpowiedział.  
\- Ktoś jeszcze zauważył? – spytał, chociaż obawiał się odpowiedzi.  
\- Chyba nie – szatyn odetchnął z ulgą, słysząc odpowiedź.   
\- Dobrze – westchnął – Proszę nie mów nikomu. To nie powinno mieć miejsca. Jesteśmy braćmi, bliźniakami i nie powinienem zakochiwać się w Harrym. Nie chcę, aby się dowiedział. Na pewno uzna, że to obrzydliwe i znienawidzi mnie.  
\- Wątpię, aby Harry tak się zachował – położył dłoń na ramieniu przyjaciela, chcąc dodać mu otuchy – Ale nic nie powiem.  
\- Dzięki Niall – posłał mu lekki uśmiech.   
Odwrócił się z zamiarem dotarcia do klasy, kiedy wpadł na postać, która wyszła z za zakrętu. Zderzył się z czyjąś klatką piersiową i poczuł silny uścisk na swoich biodrach.   
\- No Tommo – do jego uszu dotarł znienawidzony głos – Wiedziałem, że na mnie lecisz – uniósł głowę, posyłając Nickowi zirytowane spojrzenie.  
\- Chciałbyś Grimshaw – warknął, próbując wyrwać się z jego uścisku, jednak chłopak zacieśnił chwyt.  
\- Nie musisz już kłamać – uśmiechnął się złośliwie.  
Louis przygotowywał się, aby mu odpowiedzieć, jednak uniemożliwił mu to jego brat.  
\- Nick – zawołał wesoło, zmierzając w ich kierunku, jednak szybko się zatrzymał widząc, w jakiej pozycji znajduje się jego przyjaciel i brat. Zmarszczył brwi, podejrzliwie im się przyglądając.  
\- Hazza – radiowiec w końcu puścił szatyna, odwracając się w kierunku loczka.   
\- Szukałeś mnie – stwierdził.  
-Racja, mam sprawę – zarzucił ramię na barki chłopaka i razem odeszli, w kierunku klasy, gdzie odbywałam się kolejna lekcja. Louis posyłał im zirytowane spojrzenie.  
*****  
Myślał, że będzie gorzej, jednak musiał przyznać, że dość dobrze się bawił. Pokój wypełniony spoconymi i pijanymi ludźmi, głośna muzyka, przyciemnione światła i alkohol. Typowa impreza.  
Znajdował się na środku salonu, tańcząc z Harrym. W jego głowie już lekko szumiało od wypitego alkoholu, który pozwolił mu się rozluźnić i zapomnieć, że jest w domu Grimshawa.  
Nick zrobił imprezę, standardowo zapraszając na nią praktycznie całą szkołę. Louis nie miał ochoty iść, ale nie było możliwości, aby pozwolił, aby Harry był tu bez niego. Nie ma mowy. Musi mieć oko na swojego brata.   
W pewnym momencie Harry zniknął. Zaczął się za nim rozglądać i dostrzegł jego czuprynę, kiedy wchodził do kuchni. Najwidoczniej poszedł po kolejnego drinka. Wrócił do tańca, wiedząc, że Harry zaraz pojawi się obok niego.   
Poruszał się do muzyki, pośród tłumu. Nie przejmował się, że ociera się o niego pełno ludzi. W pewnym momencie poczuł na swoich biodrach silny uścisk, zdziwiony odwrócił głowę, napotykając złośliwy uśmieszek. Uniósł wzrok, spoglądając w brązowe oczy.  
Chciał wyrwać się z uścisku Grimshawa i odejść, ale on mu to uniemożliwił, zacieśniając swój chwyt. Zbliżył się, nachylając nad uchem Louisa.  
\- Jak to jest być zakochanym w swoim braci bliźniaku? – zapytał.  
Ciało szatyna zesztywniało, przez jego plecy przebiegł nieprzyjemny dreszcz, a serce zaczęło szybciej bić. Czuł jak ogarnia go panika.  
\- Nie wiem o czym mówisz – starał się, aby jego głos był jak najbardziej spokojny.  
\- Nie udawaj – odwrócił go do siebie, przodem – Słyszałem twoją rozmowę z Horanem. Wiem, co czujesz do Harry’ego. Ciekawe jakby nasz słodki, niewinny Hazza zareagował na tą wiadomość, a co dopiero powiedzieliby inny?  
Louis czuł, jak strach jest zastępowany przez wściekłość. Miał ochotę zdrapać Grimshawowi ten zadowolony uśmiech z twarzy.  
\- Czego chcesz? – warknął. Wiedział, że nie ma co liczyć, na to, że Nick z dobroci serca będzie milczał. Na pewno zażąda czegoś w zamian.  
\- Myślę, że jest coś… - przysunął szatyna jeszcze bliżej siebie, a jego dłonie zjechały na pośladki Louisa, ściskając je – Chodźmy na górę – wyszeptał do jego ucha – Do mojego pokoju.  
\- Zwariowałeś – wściekły odepchnął do siebie Nicka, który dalej się złośliwie uśmiechał.  
\- W takim razie wybacz, ale muszę porozmawiać z Harrym – zaczął się obracać, jednak zatrzymała go drobna dłoń, która chwyciła jego nadgarstek.  
\- Zaczekaj – wiedział, że Grimshaw jest w stanie to zrobić i nie zmieni zdania, co do zapłaty. Wyrwał komuś z dłoni kubek z alkoholem, nie przejmując się głośnym „ej!”, wypił jego zawartość duszkiem. Nie ma mowy, aby zrobił to na trzeźwo – Idźmy – burknął.  
Uśmiech Grimmy’ego się powiększył. Owinął swoje ramię dookoła tali szatyna i poprowadził na górę do swojego pokoju.  
*****  
Gdyby ktoś rano powiedział mu, że pozwoli się wypieprzyć Grimshawowi, wyśmiałby go i kazał się leczyć. A jednak. Klęczał przed swoim wrogiem, który właśnie pieprzył jego usta. Dłonie Nicka, mocno zaciskały się we włosach szatyna. Nie przejmował się odgłosami krztuszenia, i łzami wypływającymi z błękitnych tęczówek. Z jego ust wydostawały się przekleństwa, przerywane sapnięciami i jękami.   
Oboje zatraceni, jeden w przyjemności, drugi w bólu i wciekłości, nie usłyszeli otwieranych drzwi do pokoju. Dopiero drżący głos, pozwolił im wrócić do rzeczywistości.  
\- L-Lou – w wejściu stał Harry. Na jego twarzy widniał szok, pomieszany z bólem, a w zielonych oczach widać było łzy.  
\- Harry – wychrypiał szatyn. Chciał coś powiedzieć, jakoś to wyjaśnić, jednak loczek odwrócił się, przepraszając, że im przeszkodził, i zniknął w korytarzu. Szatyn natychmiast się podniósł, ruszając za nim, nie przejmując się Nickiem, ani tym co zrobi, po tym jak Louis go zostawił.  
\- Harry! – wołał brata, jednak ten nie reagował. Ciężko było mu dogonić loczka, kiedy musiał przeciskać się pomiędzy tłumem ludzi. Widział, jak chłopak kieruje się do tylnego wyjścia, który prowadził na taras. Szybko dotarł do drzwi i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Jego ciało do razu owiał zimny wiatr. Nic dziwnego, był marzec.  
Rozejrzał się za zielonookim, nie musiał długo szukać. Harry stał przy barierkach, opierając się o nie dłońmi. Jego głowa była spuszczona, a ramiona drżały. Louis podejrzewał, że płakał.  
\- Harry – podszedł bliżej. Loczek od razu się wyprostował, wycierając łzy z policzków.   
\- Przepraszam Lou – wychrypiał, nie odwracając się do chłopaka, i starając się, aby jego głos nie drżał – Nie chciałem wam przeszkadzać.  
\- Nic się nie stało, naprawdę – zapewnił – Wszystko dobrze?  
\- T-tak.  
\- Nie kłam, czy to moja wina, czy to dlatego, że czujesz coś do Nicka? – zapytał niepewnie, bojąc się odpowiedz. No bo czemu Harry tak zareagował? Gdyby nie czuł nic do Grimshawa, nie zachowałby się w ten sposób.  
\- Co? – zaskoczony odwrócił się w kierunku brata – Nie! – zaprzeczył – Czemu tak pomyślałeś?  
\- Twoja reakcja, gdybyś nic do niego nie czuł, nie zachowa…  
\- To ty – wypalił, przerywając szatynowi.  
\- Co ja? – nie wiedział o co chodzi.  
\- Ja…to…jestem w tobie zakochany – wypalił w końcu.   
\- Co?! – pisnął, niedowierzając w to, co usłyszał. Czy to możliwe?  
\- Wiem, że to dziwne i nie powinienem tego czuć. Jesteśmy braćmi, bliźniakami i mimo to zakochałem się w tobie. Możesz mnie teraz uważać za obrzydliwego i nie chcieć mnie znać, ale nie zmienię swoich uczuć do cie… - przerwały mu chłodne usta, które przylgnęły do jego.  
\- Też jestem w tobie zakochany – odpowiedział z szerokim uśmiechem, kiedy się odsunął do loczka.  
\- Co?! Jak to?! A…a Nick? – Harry był zaskoczony, tym co powiedział jego brat.  
\- Nick to dupek – odpowiedział – Dowiedział się, że jestem w tobie zakochany i chciał, abym się z nim przespał w zamian za milczenie.   
\- Czyli…ty i…on… - dukał zszokowany loczek.  
\- Nigdy nic do niego nie czułem, praktycznie nic pomiędzy nami nie było i już nie będzie – zapewnił bliźniaka – Kocham tylko ciebie.  
Na twarzy zielonookiego pojawił się szeroki uśmiech, który ukazywał głębokie dołeczki.  
\- Ja też cię kocham LouBear – pochylił się, obejmując szatyna i ponownie łącząc ich usta w słodkim pocałunku.


End file.
